A Magic spell
by angelhamby931
Summary: Butters cast a spell on his friend to help with the pain Cartman x butters short!


I wanted to play wizards today just for you, It's the first day of summer, shouldn't that make you happy? I watch you as you cry, your chocolate hair covering your deep teary eyes, it hurts to see you like this, I wish you wouldn't cry. When I try to hug you , you push me away saying you don't want to catch my gayness, even though it hurts me when you pick on me and call me names, I've gotten used to it , even though I'm only 10, I want to understand what did they do to hurt you so much? All I can do is smile as you glare at me, you invited me over to play a game , I feel sad as the tears start to fall ,I found you in your room hiding from the other fella's , begging me not to tell them how you cried. I made that promise, when I asked you what happened. You finally cried into my shoulder, I felt my sweater start get soggy but I didn't mind. You were upset because someone had hurt your feelings; I never knew how they could be so mean. Kyle the redhead boy who you talked too, who you hated for years finally snapped and called you a heartless fool, of course you were brave and stood your ground but you broke in tears. You thought I would leave you.

But I didn't, I wanted to play with you

I watch you, so fearful and upset it's breaking me in two, I felt the tears fall from my cheeks down and hit the floor as I tried to cry with you, I feel you look at me with those fire dark chocolate colored eyes, I can see the hate yet I do not think it was meant for me, you asked me why am I crying, I just laugh, all this sadness feels so strange, let's try to laugh instead.

You let out a small chuckle just for me; I love it when you do that just for me, oh the way it makes me feel. I tell you I came to play, we were best friends and I wanted to make you smile, although you let out a sigh but I didn't care, I just kept smiling on. Trying to be strong for you, just like how you're strong for me.

Do you want to play Halo? Do you want to play a game? You just shook your head, I have a feeling, that you will break again and I will have to fix you just like always.

When I want to choose a game, you tell me no ,you always had a hard time trusting me, because of Kenny that's what you said, and you told me that he was always your friend but he left you behind, you thought I would leave you behind

But I didn't I just want to make you happy

When all things seem to go wrong, you balm me sometimes but I really don't mind it much, If that makes you happy then I understand, I asked if you wanted to dress up and play like the great Wizard that you are. At first you were angry at me yelling how dumb it was of me, but you tell me as long as you can lead then you will play with me.

You always win, it makes you smile and I try to smile with you, as we roll in the green wet grass and laugh along the way the sun is warm we are here in your backyard with no tears just laughing and having fun, Carefree trying hard to be strong, you are strong and brave am I fit to be your sidekick? I think this everyday even now and then when we don't see each other. You thought I would cheat at playing the game with my spells

But I didn't, I just want to see you smile and play along with me

You swore and broke down into tears, I told you to watch out for the tree but you were too proud and just ignored me but I guess you didn't even hear me. You tell me to not say word but this time I want to be the one who saves you.

I kneel in front of you and smile as the tears start to form in my light baby blue eyes, Tell me what to do for you and I'll do it the best I can , let me be the one you need and treasure once again. You thought I would make fun of you for crying,

But I didn't instead I did something to help stop our tears, I spoke the spell

"**I'll cast a spell on you, a magic spell, to ease all the pain that you must have felt"**  
I remove one of your tears, you look at me with tearful eyes

"**A special spell to make it all well in the end" **

I smile and you start to smile back, we both laugh

"**Smile again" **

I'll just stand by your side and smile, your tears are dying as we laugh and played; I kissed your forehead and told you my magic spell will last forever. I thought you would beat me up

But you didn't, you told me you just wanted to play.


End file.
